striking distance pt3
by TheJackal13
Summary: third installment, delving a little deeper into the story now and its gettin a bit more sinisterwarning: if your against a lot of violence then skip a few paragraphs!more thanks to Punishment Due, and enjoy


_"Hey Kim, how are you,  
just wondering if its cool for me and Jason to pop over one time soon,  
Love Matt."_

This was the first message Kim had received since the Shego session, and it was from one her favourite people.

Kim tapped a reply into the handset, saying it was more than all right for him to visit.  
She then wondered over to her pc and decided to go on line for a while,_  
_for she hadn't checked her emails for a long time.

The wood broke easily as Ron's fist hammered into it, by the time any debris had hit the ground Ron was high in the air; delivering a spinning kick to a target high in some trees.  
He back flipped with ease, and landed in a tidy fighting stance,

"That was very impressive Stoppable-San," came Yori's voice

"Thanks Yori, I didn't think I would get the last target, but hey I got the monkey powers," Ron replied.

The pair sat in a meditation position and emptied their minds of thought, for any warrior knows that fights are based on mental skills as well as fighting; for sometimes outsmarting your enemy is easier than defeating them with brute force.  
They sat for a long period of time, images of clouds and an open field running through Ron's mind, with Rufus perched on his knee he was very much at peace;  
Although Yori was having trouble keeping her mind clear as all she could think about was the blonde haired boy sitting across from her, this was troubling her as she had never really had these sort of feelings for anyone and as far as she could make out, it was love.

Throughout the peacefulness of the open field Ron suddenly noticed something in the distance;  
even in the dream world he found himself squinting to make out the figure as it made its way toward Ron, who was sitting cross legged in amongst the wheat and barley.

Without warning and with swift motion the figure bore down on Ron in an instant,  
the snarling grin and the mutant hands and feet,  
Monkey Fist.  
A battle commenced between Monkey Fist and Ron, fists flying and legs kicking out;

the two engaged in a swirling fury of kung fu moves lashing left to right with powerful blows and devastating accuracy, jaw and face, stomach and groin: no area was left untouched as the two slammed against each other using elbows, fists and even teeth to try and gain the upper hand,  
Ron delivers a punch to Monkey Fist squarely in the face and feels the cartilage snap upon impact, a heavy flow of blood cascades down the mutants face as he stumbles backwards; dazed and confused he barely has time to focus before another hand flies into his throat.

As his foe lies gasping for air, Ron stands over him, 

"You took my life away from me!" the freckly teen screams out,

"Amidst it all you still fight for your dead family?" cackles the insane monkey man

Fuelled by rage and pure hatred Ron brings his foot down heavily on the back of the ninjas head driving it straight into the ground, he feels the man's skull crack beneath his feet as the once clear blue sky blackens and a roar of thunder is accompanied by a cold stinging rain.

"Stoppable-San!" Yori's concerned voice brings Ron back to the real world,

He finds himself on his knees, fists cut up and covered in blood with tears streaming steadily from his eyes. He pulls himself from the ground; still shaking he grabs hold of Yori and pulls her into a tight embrace and begins to cry uncontrollably.  
Although shocked initially, she embraces it and wraps her arms around him holding his head and making him feel secure and safe.  
Minutes pass and Ron starts feeling better, gently pulling away from the grip Yori has on him he looks into her eyes through his tear filled own, 

"I..." Ron started, Yori looked back at him and just leaned in towards him.

The two embraced with passion, all the feeling Yori kept locked up flowed from inside of her and manifested in passion. 

"_This IS love!" _Yori determined. 

"Why does everything I build blow up on me?" Drakken moaned out loud.

"Probably cuz they are all shit!" Shego shouted out from her chair in the corner of the lair.

Drakken turned and shot a nasty look at his sidekick before going to his desk and trying to conjour up a new plan, head in hands he hummed and mulled a few ideas over.

"YES!" Drakken stands bolt upright and starts scrawling notes on a piece of paper near by.

"What is it now Dr doofus," Shego taunted,

Drakken ignored her and continues to scribble; for once the green lady is not concerned with being left out and once again she reached for her phone to see what Kim is up to.

"_I'm at the mall shopping"  
_

Shego reads the reply, and concludes that today is indeed very boring so a nice long ride on her motorbike will soon fix that, as she was pulling on her safety gear Shego planned out a rough journey; deciding to race anyone who dared show signs of a challenge or maybe try and out run the police.  
Many ideas floated around inside her evil mind now, and pulling away from the lair with a big smile, she opened up the throttle and let the bike roar down the road, turning a few heads from onlookers as she busted a monster wheelie that would put any other rider to shame.

Inside the mall Kim was in Club Banana trying on some new jackets and thinking about maybe buying some new underwear. Without even thinking about it she was in the underwear section eyeing up some tasty French knickers,

"These would good on Shego," the red head thought to herself,

She then proceeded to the changing rooms and tried on a few bra's and trousers imagining her lover in the same apparel, and a sly smile crossed her face as she continued to the check out and purchased a kinky little purple and black number for herself before thanking the cashier and heading for the food court. 

Matt had been in Middleton for about 20 minutes and had asked Wade where the Kim was and followed his directions to her, finding Kim leaving a store called "Club Banana" he decided to hide behind a plastic plant and as soon as the teen hero passed him, Matt grabbed her shoulders and shouted "Surprise!" in her ear.  
Kim spun round an hit the grabber in the face with as much force as she could muster with her hands full of shopping bags and after it had landed she recoiled in shock. 

"Matt you bastard!" She frowned, "What do you think your doing?"

"Surprising you" came the meek reply, Matt was tending to his bloody nose at this point. 

Kim dropped her shopping bags and gave him a kiss on the nose, 

"Hope that helps," Kim giggled.

Matt winked and stood up before offering her his arm and informing her that he will be paying for lunch and pizza is on the menu.

Walking through the mall with his favourite girl at is side was all Matt could have hoped for; although now and again he did wonder what Jason was up to before realising that if he wasn't asleep or down the pub he would no doubt be fiddling with something mechanical.

Shego pulled back up at the hideout and parked her bike by the wall,

"Dr D," she called as she got to the door,

As she extended a gloved hand she noticed that the door was ajar, this wasn't like Drakken at all due to him feeling secure with everything shut; plus he didn't take kindly to wasting the heating.

Upon pushing open the door Shego noticed the lair was in a dire state, lights flickering and everything smashed then strewn about the place.

She ignited a clawed hand, in case who ever caused the havoc was still about, and ventured further into the mess, 

"Dr D!" the lady called again,

This time more cautiously than anything before she ran into the machinery complex;

what she saw made her recoil in horror,

Dr Drakken had been impaled on one of his underground drills, his hands bound as if he were prisoner and tied to the rail surrounding a doomsday device;

Shego gagged at the sight of her former employers corpse suspended mid height on a vast drill, it was clear to her that he had been underneath it at the time and the speed of the drilling had caused the unfortunate villain's body to creep up to the wider part of the contraption.

"Fuck..." was all Shego could manage as she fell backwards and dropped to the floor.

"Ah the one that got away!" The loud message boomed throughout the desolate lair,

Shego turned quickly to the source of the noise and saw upon the giant monitor a man's face;

the man seemed in it late 30's, a mess of black hair with equally dark eyes and a polished rather highly strung English accent.

"Monkey Fist!?" Shego cried in disbelief and anger,

"I bet you thought I was the last person Miss Go, and before you reply I must inform you this is a pre-recorder message, isn't that right Doctor?",  
The man zoomed out from his face to reveal the late Dr Drakken tied to a rail, and a large whirling metallic object in front of him. 

"Tell him nothing Shego!" Came the distant almost eerie voice of Drakken,

Monkey Fist shook his head and tutted, "Poor choice my good Dr, and since you do not wish, nor want any one of your party, to co-operate then I have no choice but to be rid of you!"

Shego couldn't tear herself away through shock and felt her eyes watering as the large device slowly penetrated the captive man before his blood curdling screams of agony started echoing round the room, the drill met no resistance as soft tissue mashed and turned to pulp, and as the exit wound materialised bodily organs began flaying around the place and the man's once blue complex now a grey/ white twisted mask of agony, flecked in his own blood and pulverised innards.

"And to think," The twisted monkey man continued after the hellish death stopped, "It could have easily been avoided by giving me the D.N.A extractor, shame I had to do it the hard way."

He smiled as a small ninja clad monkey presented him with an object.

The D.N.A extractor was in his grasp now, and he smiled cockily before switching the camera off;

leaving Shego in a cold dark room, with nothing but her crying to keep her company.

"I swear to fucking God I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Shego screamed at the screen, before hurling repeated plasma blasts at it.

She decided to give her employer a proper burial and after she had finished that, turned to her bike gear and exited the building for one last time, stopping only to pick up a picture of her and Drakken that had been taken ages ago at a convention.

Shego started crying again as she turned on the building and set fire to it, covering her tracks and making sure that nothing could be salvaged as the police following her more intently was the last thing that was needed; speeding off into the sunset and never looking back Shego planned with infinite complacency of how Lord Monkey Fist would die by her hand bare hands.  
No plasma, no clawed gloves either just bare knuckles repeatedly hammering down into his face.

"This is the greatest plan ever conceived!" came Monkey Fist's gloating.

Of course he was talking to a band of monkeys dressed as ninja, whom where completely unaware of what this mutant was talking about.

"With Drakken's D.N.A extractor I will personally withdraw the Mystical Monkey power from Ron Stoppable, and combine it with my own making me twice as powerful!"

He laughed hysterically and screeched with delight at his own twisted plan, he had become increasingly insane giving no rational thought into what he was doing, all except his task of world domination; wasting lives of countless innocent people on his road to supremacy, giving no afterthought into repercussions and willing to stop anyone who dared challenge him.

Stopping midway through his rant he thought to himself, "_Now how do rid myself of the brat teenage crime fighter?"_

Kim was too busy laughing to eat her peperoni pizza for Matt had been drinking chocolate shake and neglected to clean off the ring around his mouth.

Trying to keep a straight face every time he looked over was impossible, and the quizzed look that he gave every time wasn't helping.

"And your laughing at...?" Matt openly asked, still unaware of his messy face.

Kim just burst out laughing, putting her head in her arms and snorting with laughter,

about 15 seconds later she looked up biting her lip to stop it quivering, and trying to get the sentence out before just pointing to his mouth.

"Oh fuck it!" Matt chortled and wiped it away, "You know Kim Possible you are such a bitch sometimes"

"That was so funny! With your bloody nose and black eyes you looked like an evil clown," Kim replied before bursting out laughing again.

Matt shook his head though he smiled, and continued eating his pizza; leaving the red head to laugh herself back to normality, suddenly the kimmunicator bleeped,

"What's the stich Wade?" grinned the cheerleader, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Kim we have had an urgent hit on the sight!" Wade cried.

"What now a kitten in a tree? Or Prof. Dementor and his nano jet packs," The cheerleader scorned.

"Drakken has been murdered and Shego has gone a.w.o.l !" The genius blurted out.

Kim stopped laughing immediately and stared in disbelief,

"Oh fuck." she gasped.


End file.
